Dearest Mother
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: A certain someone contacts Rei in Unit 01. Who could it be, and what is she planning? SPOILERS ahoy!
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

**Dearest Mother chapter: Who are you?**

BW: Yet another Evangelion fanfic. Hopefully, I'll be able to concentrate on this one. This one is a Rei/Shinji pairing, and Yui is apparently giving Rei some lesson on life. That's right! Yui has a big role in this fanfic. I don't know about you guys, but I feel like the relationship between Rei and Yui had never been explored in the series itself, so I'm experimenting with that here. Now then, let's roll! Be warned, for those hasn't seen the original series, or Rebuild, or read the manga, there will be major spoilers. Read at your own risk.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

Silence. There was nothing but silence.

The cross compatibility test has begun, with Rei sortied to Evangelion Unit 01, and Shinji to Unit 00.

Rei, who is now in Unit 01, sits quietly as she began to synch with the Eva. As it goes on, Rei, after a long compilation of events in her life, had immersed herself in a deep monologue, about herself, the shape and object she believes she is, about the people around her, and the world around her in general, as well as the elements that make up said world.

Now there was only deep silence, which only last for a about minute until Rei felt a warm light engulfing her sight. White. All she could see for a few seconds was a white bright light, until something can into view.

A silhouette. It was a silhouette, and by the general height and figure, it had to be a woman.

Rei should be the only one in Unit 01, and yet here in this white void, there's another entity, staring her in the face. Thinking of it now, there are souls housed in the Evangelion units. Unit 01 houses a particular soul. Could this silhouette who Rei thought- who Rei knew it had to be?

_"Tell me…"_ the woman spoke in a gentle motherly tone, _"Do you know who I am?"_

Rei remained silent and didn't say a word. It was as she thought. The silhouetted woman in this white void. It had to be…

_"The prolonged silence tells me you do."_ said the woman, with Rei presumed to be an unseen smile. _"I bet you're surprised that I'm making contact with you, aren't you?"_

Her ever stoic and emotionless expression didn't show it, but Rei was indeed surprised that the soul inside Unit 01 had made contact with her. She honestly didn't know how to respond, because she never imagined she meet the person from who she was created. Neither did Rei imagine that she would be the soul inside Unit 01. Rei knew that a soul had to be used in order make the Eva operate. She didn't know what kind of soul would be needed however.

_"Well, that's alright. After all, I'm the one making a sudden appearance to you. This little test was the only way I could talk to you. Although, we may not have enough time, since it's so short and all."_

Rei remained silent, unsure of what to say. She didn't know it herself, but she was very nervous, having met this person for the first time.

_"You don't need worry about this too much. Whenever you need to talk, just come see me. Or, Unit 01. Whichever it is. You know what I mean."_ the woman said.

_"You…"_ Rei finally spoke. However, the silhouette began to fade in and out.

_"We'll talk some other time. Bye for now… Rei…" _the woman waved her hand as she disappeared from sight.

With Rei's gasp, Rei woke up, back in the seat of Unit 01's plug pod.

"Well Rei, how does it feel to be piloting Unit 01 for the first time?" Ritsuko's voice asked the First Child through the intercom.

Rei's only response is "It smells like Ikari-kun…"

**(-A few days later-)**

It's time to clean the classroom. While most of her class cleaned like they were supposed to, some of them, particularly Toji Suzuhara and his friend Kensuke Aida goofed off.

Rei did as instructed and cleaned the floor. As she did this, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Shinji was watching her, seemingly intrigued and curious by her. He watched as she wrung her washcloth. She paid no mind, since it was just Shinji merely watching her, and it didn't mean anything. Still, he appears to be doing better. During the compatibility tests, Shinji was sortied to Unit 00, but it went berserk with him inside, mirroring how it went berserk when Rei first piloted. As it was trying to break into the observation room, Rei stood there in front of the window, motionless. Her impending doom almost seemed certain, unit the team was able to shut it down and get Shinji out of the EVA. The only thing he got away with is his lose of memory of the incident, which may be good for him, hopefully.

At any rate, Rei concentrated on her task given to her. While she cleaning however, something plagued her thoughts. The soul inside Unit 01, and how she made contact with Rei.

"_Why did she make contact and speak to me? Was she going to spend me a message? What is her true objective. Is she playing with my mind?_" she thought to herself, "_Does she know who I really am?_" Rei thought.

Later that afternoon, the pilots once again conduct a synch test. All proved relatively positive, expect Rei's synch ratio has dropped somewhat.

"That's strange." Ritsuko said as she looked at the monitor.

"What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"Rei's synch ratio with Unit 00. It dropped." Ritsuko said.

"What?"

"Look here." Ritsuko urged Misato to look at the screen. The margin for Rei's synch ratio has indeed dropped. It's a not a severe drop, it's just slightly lower than Shinji's and Asuka's. Down to at least 42%.

"This has never happened before." said Ritsuko, looking intensely at the monitor.

"Maybe she has something on her mind that's making it drop." said Misato.

"Possibly…" Ritsuko muttered. Yes, this is indeed the first time Rei's synch ratio dropped this much. Normally, she's more or less the same each test, and she was fine with Unit 01, considering it was nearly at the same level as her synch with Unit 00 in the past. But, this is no doubt, something out of the blue. She's got to find the source of this synch drop, lest the Commander lay into her with his cold glare.

"Alright. That's enough. Shinji, Asuka, you can head home. Rei, I need to have a word with you." Ritsuko told the three pilots.

"Yes, ma'am." the three say in unison.

"Hey, Ritsuko, aren't blowing this thing out of proportion?" Misato asked. She didn't think a mere drop like this was a big deal. Ritsuko thinks the opposite.

"That may be, but I want to figure out what's disturbing Rei, and why her synch ratio dropped like this."

"Okay, whatever you say. I personally think it's just teen troubles."

"Teen troubles… right…" Ritsuko muttered. Despite Misato's unconcerned attitude, Ritsuko had to admit, that's one possibility, but her scientific mind seeks more answers than just that.

With their synch tests over today, the pilots exit the pods and walk to shower room to prepare for the LCL cleansing.

"So, Wonder Girl, what's the deal with Dr. Akagi asking you to see her?" Asuka asked.

"If Dr. Akagi request that speak with her, then I'll go see her."

"Yeah, we get that you'll take orders like a puppet." said Asuka, annoyed as usual, but then she thought of something, "Oh, did you something to make Dr. Akagi pissed or something?" Asuka smirked.

Rei responded to that with sharp stare.

"Asuka, knock it off. I don't think Ayanami did anything to make Dr. Akagi mad at her." Shinji defended.

"Yeah, yeah!" Asuka turned her head, now bored.

"But, really? What's wrong, Ayanami?" asked Shinji, "Why do you think Dr. Akagi wants to talk to you?"

"I don't know." answered Rei. Minutes later, after the LCL cleansing, and getting dressed in her school uniform, sat in a chair in Ritsuko's office. She sat quietly, waiting for Ritsuko to have her talk.

"Rei, I'm deeply concerned." began Ritsuko, holding a printed record of Rei's synch ratio results, "Your synch ratio with Unit 00 has declined. It's not a serious drop, but I would like to know why it did. Care to elaborate what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Akagi, but I don't know." Rei said.

"I see…" Ritsuko sighed. Well, Rei isn't very good at expressing herself, thanks to the Commander's way of raising her. But, she knew. She knew there's something wrong with Rei. Even if this quiet girl doesn't quite know herself, Ritsuko had to be sure of any problems concern Rei.

"But, lately…" Rei started, catching the scientist's attention, "I've been contemplating something, about someone who spoke to me."

"Someone who spoke to you? Is there someone you've been speaking to at school, or a stranger in the city? Are they giving you a hard time?" Ritsuko asked.

"No. I've only spoken to them once." Rei replied, "I don't know why they called out to me, or why they seemed interested in me. I can't stop thinking about them, and it disturbs me to a degree."

"I see. That explains why you couldn't concentrate on the test. So, what did they say to you?" Ritsuko asked. She's become intrigued by this development. This person Rei is talking about is hampering Rei's ability to synch with Unit 00. No doubt about it.

"Very odd things." Rei said.

"Odd?" Ritsuko frowned.

"Yes. Odd." Rei repeated.

Ritsuko sighed to herself, "Odd, huh?" in a slightly annoyed tone. This whole thing is an oddity to her. Is this mystery person an oddball for wanting to talk to a girl like Rei? Well, she supposed Rei did have appeal in some areas, so it's possible that this person might have _that_ sort of interest in her. But anyway, perhaps it's time ask who this mystery person is. "And who is this odd mystery person we're talking about here?"

Rei paused. She began to wonder if it was alright to tell the Doctor the name of the person whom spoke to her. How will she react? Surely shocked, considering this person is deceased, or rather, absorbed into Evangelion Unit 01. But, this is a superior who's talking. Rei can't just not tell her, and keep her concerned about the development involving her synch ratio. After a few seconds of silence, Rei decided to tell Ritsuko, "…Yui Ikari…"

"What?!" Ritsuko gasped in utter shock and horror, slamming her palms down on the table. She stared at Rei, wide eyed in shock. "Yui… Ikari…?"

"Yes…" Rei said calmly. Just as she thought; Ritsuko would most certainly be shocked by this revelation.

"How…? She shouldn't even be…" Ritsuko muttered, slumping down in her chair. She contemplated in her scientific mind on how it was possible for Yui, Gendo's deceased wife and Shinji's mother, to talk to Rei. Her mind raced with a number of possibilities, even to unscientific possibilities, like the supernatural. Nothing seemed to add up in her head, until it hit her. She looks at the girl in front of her, "Rei! When and how did Yui speak to you?" she asked. If she was right about this possibility, this might be the trigger for something big.

"It was… during the compatibility test with Unit 01. She made contact with me, but I couldn't see her face. Somehow, though… I knew it was her for sure…" Rei answered, lowering her head as spoke.

"_My god… this is unbelievable. What is Yui trying to do?_" Ritsuko thought.

"Dr. Akagi?" Rei called to the doctor, "Will this hinder our fight against the Angels?"

"I don't know, Rei." Ritsuko answered, ruffling her hair, "But, I suggest you keep quiet about this. Don't tell Shinji, Asuka, or even Misato. Am I clear?"

"What about Commander Ikari and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki?"

"Leave that to me. You just keep quiet about Yui. We don't know what she's planning by making contact with you, and the worst case scenario, it might not be good."

"But, she is Ikari-kun's mother. Why is it presumed bad to speak with her? What kind of person she is?"

Ritsuko would have rebuked Rei's point, but she sighed in defeat, "You raise a good point, Rei. Yui was definitely the kind to befriend easily. But, you must remain vigilant, even around her, understand?"

Rei paused for three seconds before answering, "… Yes."

"Good. That is all. You can leave now." Ritsuko said.

With this, Rei stood up from the chair and was about exited the office, before Ritsuko stopped her.

"Rei, wait. What exactly did Yui say to you?" asked the doctor.

Rei turned to answer her, "She said we could talk."

"About what?" asked Ritsuko.

"I don't know." answered Rei, "Is that all?"

"Yes. You can leave now." Ritsuko said, rubbing her temples. Rei left soon after.

Sighing once more, Ritsuko slumped back into her chair. "Yui Ikari, what are you up to? Sure, getting absorbed into Unit 01 was probably meant to be a fatal accident, but why are you suddenly making contact with Rei? And now of all possible times?"

**(-Unit 01's cage-)**

Rei stood there, in front of Unit 01 while it lie stood in the hanger. Rei had no idea why she came here. All she is knew was that she was embarrassed by Shinji Ikari had said to her a moment ago. She had been informed by Shinji that he and his father are going to visit Yui Ikari's grave. He even asked what his father was like since Rei has known him for so long. Sadly, even she didn't know the Commander all that well. That's not what disturbed her. When she asked if this was the reason he had been leering at her these past few days, he answered that he found the way Rei had wrung out the washcloth she used to clean the classroom floors was similar to how a mother would have done it.

She had previously wondered the facility, seemingly aimlessly after exiting the elevator, where she talked with Shinji. Without even realizing it, she found herself here, in Unit 01's cage.

_"You'd make a good mother, Ayanami…" _Shinji's words echoed in her mind.

"…Mother…" Rei mumbled, still finding herself embarrassed by the word itself. It disturbed her somewhat. This feeling. "He says the strangest things. If only he knew the truth… that… I…" she paused.

She looks up at Unit 01's face.

Of course, it's not active at this time, since no angels have appeared, but for some strange reason, she couldn't comprehend, she felt as if it knew she was there, staring up at it.

She felt the need to open her mouth and speak to Unit 01, "Ikari-kun thinks I'd make a good mother. Do you think I would make a good mother?" she asked politely, "How would he react if he learned to truth about me…?"

As she expected, no response from Unit 01, but she felt it. The silent, lifeless, yet aware feeling of being watched by the Eva.

She continued. "Are you aware that I'm even here? Can you hear me? Can you… see me…? Are you really inside…? Please, answer me… Dr. Ikari…" Rei pleaded. She felt her heart beating from some kind of anxiety and desperation to get a response, a longing for companionship. This is entirely new to her.

As if heeding Rei's request, Unit 01's eye suddenly flashed brightly, signifying that the soul inside the EVA is aware of Rei's presence. It was very brief, but a nice enough way to surprise someone. Even Rei found herself shocked by this. Rei's eye grew wide, staggering back in shock, and practically falling on her rear end.

That was Yui Ikari. No question. She answered Rei's call.

Rei sat there, in a daze, staring wide eyed at the Eva's giant armored face. She gazed at it in complete silence, with her mouth hanging open. She's never been so shocked in her life.

"You know I'm here…" Rei whispered, still shell shocked. Rei stands up slowly on her two feet, and continues to stare at the Eva. "You're really inside Unit 01… Dr. Ikari…" she whispered simply, her shocked expression disappearing. No further responses from Unit 01. It remained motionless.

"_What it is that you want from me…?_" Rei asks silently as she stood in front of the now silent Eva.

From the observation window overseeing the Evangelion cages, Ritsuko stood there, watching Rei interact with Evangelion Unit 01. Imagine her surprise when she saw the Eva's eyes glow in response to Rei's calls to it.

She stood there, still, silent, and alone, observing Rei and Unit 01 together.

"Yui Ikari… what are you up to?" Ritsuko asked herself. She'll most definitely have to inform the commanders about this later.

* * *

BW: I had the idea of story some time ago after reading a few Rei/Shinji centered fics. As you no doubt guessed, the story starts when Rei synchs with Unit 01 in episode 14 of the original series, so I'm following the original series story line. I'll incorporate some elements from the manga and Rebuild of Evangelion, too. I'm also hoping to a better and happier ending by the end. Better and happier then EOE, at least. Anyway, I'm sure some of you guys know by now that Rei is my favorite girl from the EVA series. She has a way of drawing you to her, ya know. Anyway, chapter 02 is on the way, so stay tuned and frosty.


	2. Chapter 2: Souls Connect

**Dearest Mother chapter 02: Souls Connect**

BW: chapter 02. This is where Rei and Yui officially meet face to face. Please enjoy.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

It was silent in the helicopter. Just earlier, Commander Gendo and his son Shinji stood in front of Yui Ikari's empty grave.

Yui Ikari. That name plagued Rei for some reason. Yesterday, she met with Unit 01 in the cage hanger. When she asked if it knew she was there, Unit 01's glowed. That told Rei that the soul inside Unit 01, which is Yui, was aware of her presence in its cage.

Now today, she sat next to Shinji's father, Gendo. The man had just spoken with his son in front of the empty grave of Yui, and entered the helicopter, with Rei sitting inside.

After he asked how she was doing and how was school, she replied there were problems, to which he said was good, it became silent.

All Rei ever talks about with the supreme commander is about work. Despite her loyalty to him, she wondered what she really meant to Gendo.

"Rei." Gendo suddenly spoke, "We're conducting another synch test. This time, you're going to synch with Unit 01."

"Did Dr. Akagi… tell you about…?"

"Yes. She told me. About Yui making contact with you while you were in Unit 01." said Gendo, "I want know exactly what's going on, and that's why we're having this synch test. But, one thing. It's just you doing this synch test, and it's strictly covert. Shinji, the Second Child, lieutenant Katsuragi, or anyone else for that are not to know of this, am I clear?"

"I understand your son, but why keep Misato Katsuragi and the Pilot of Unit 02 in the dark?" Rei asked, "In fact, why did you never tell me that-"

"It's none of your concern." Gendo cuts in, sternly.

Rei didn't say another word about it, but she complied with earnest. Silence fell once more during the helicopter ride to NERV base.

She never once questioned the commander for his decisions. All she knew was that she was loyal only to Gendo, because he gave her a purpose the moment she was born, and that is help further Gendo's plans, whatever they may be. Her only motivation in life was to make herself useful to Gendo, whom she trusts more than anyone. But, what of Yui? Can Rei really communicate with the deceased female scientist? Can she be trusted?

**(-Hours later in the evening-)**

"Alright, we're ready to begin." said Ritsuko.

The test cage is prepped for Unit 01's test with Rei, wearing her plugsuit, sat in the entry plug, awaiting further orders from her superiors, namely Gendo and Ritsuko.

"Rei, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this, but stay focused. As soon we active Unit 01, Yui is sure to make contact with you." said Ritsuko.

"And when they happens, be sure get a better picture of her as she appears to you. Focus only her, understood Rei?" Gendo interjects.

"Yes…" Rei complied.

"Are you sure this is wise, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked his former pupil. Gendo did not reply. It didn't take long for the former professor long to figure out what's on Gendo's mind. "I see. You're more interest in hearing from Yui, aren't you?"

"I don't know why this is happening. But, I know I want to confirm if it's really her." answered Gendo.

"Her soul became part of Unit 01. I'm very certain it is her." smiled Fuyutsuki.

Ritsuko, being in ear shot, heard what the two went on about. She had her head turned to them, but she went back to focusing on the monitors. "So, even after all this time, he still thinks of her…" she thought. She focused herself on Rei and Unit 01. "Rei, we're starting." Ritsuko told Rei.

"Yes…" with that, Unit 01 is activated, and Rei begins to synch with the purple mecha.

**(-White Void-)**

She focused. Focused. Until she found her center, back in the white void. She was the only one there in this wide and spacious void, which was created subconsciously in her mind, due to her previous encounter with Yui. This void likely represents her lack of, or possible suppression of emotions, and inward emptiness. A fitting place for someone so void of life.

She waited there. Waited for quite some time. For some, it would feel as if it was an eternity. Rei has waited, for something, someone to appear as Gendo and Ritsuko would hope as well.

Until suddenly, _"Hi!"_ a familiar voice rang keep into Rei's ears. Rei looked around cautious in the void for the second occupant. Rei turned around, and saw the same woman she met before. Yui Ikari. Or rather, Yui Ikari's soul, and Rei is able to see her clearly since time.

"Dr. Ikari…" Rei whispered the doctor's name.

"In the technical flesh." smiled Yui, "Sorry I'm late. I assume you're here to talk, right? Wait, let me guess. Gendo and company know about our meeting last time, and want to check if I can still make contact with you. Did I get all of that right?" asked Yui, with a carefree smile

Rei didn't reply, but I she nodded in confirmation.

"I see." Yui's smile dropped, but it came back again, "Well, that's okay. I'm hoping for more time together, anyway."

Rei found it hard to speak once again. She silently stares at the form in front of her. She immediately came to notice the resemblance between herself and Yui, which is understandable, considering their relationship, of being partially a clone and her original.

Even Yui herself couldn't keep her curiosity hidden. Unlike Rei, Yui has no problem expression herself emotionally. As if on solid matter, Yui walks over to Rei, and examines the blue haired girl's features for a long while.

"My… we didn't get a good look at each other last time, but I now that I can see you clearly, you certainly have my looks, don't you?"

Rei didn't reply to that. She was still wondering what to say, and it inwardly frustrated her.

Yui sighed, somewhat frustrated herself, "Gee, thanks for livening up the conversation. How long are you going to give me to silent treatment? I'm starting to feel lonely."

"Ah! I-I'm sorry. I just…" Rei quickly apologized. Yet another unfamiliar feeling. Nervousness. Outwardly, she only showed her nervous and flustered emotions by shifting her eyes to the side.

"And she speaks at last!" Yui smiled cheerfully, "Don't worry so much. And you don't need to be so stiff, either. Just take your time and try to adjust. Though, this is a first for me too, so I'm not a complete export." Yui said gently, like a mother when speaking to her child. Makes sense, since she's a mother as well.

This woman is strange. That's what Rei is thinking. How can it be possible for Yui Ikari to make Rei feel flustered. Is it because of their connection to one another? The fact they are donor and clone respectively? Does Yui even know that Rei is her clone?

"You look like you wanna say something. Well, go ahead and tell me. I won't bite."

Rei, despite feeling hesitation whether to ask Yui of her intentions, Rei also feels she should answer honestly, "Why are you doing this? Why are you making contact with me?" Rei asks.

"Why?"

"Surely, you are aware of what I am. So, why, Dr. Ikari?"

"Because, I'm curious about you Rei." Yui answered, "Yes, I know, you were born from some of my DNA, or more specifically my "salvaged remains", but who cares? You're a different person from me, regardless of how you were born."

"But it's because I'm created from your remains, and therefore, your DNA, I am essential you. I am a part of you, pieced from your soul. No matter how curious about me you are, it won't matter in the slight. If I die, I can be replaced by another, for Commander Ikari's goals. That new me will another you. My being here, being alive is only a means to end."

_**SLAP!**_

Rei felt a sharp pain on her cheek, and it stung. Yui, with no hesitation in sight, or even warning, raised her hand and slapped her clone across the face.

Rei was shocked. She stared Yui in the face, and the good doctor looked most displaced. An intense feeling filled her green eyes. It was a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"So, that's how Gendo raised you? To think nothing of your existence? You don't care if you die? You won't even acknowledge yourself as a separate entity from me?" asked Yui, "What about the people you've gotten to you in the last fourteen years of your life?"

"They are just… people. Forging bonds would be meaningless, because if I die-"

"You can be replaced, right? That's complete BS!" Yui rebuked, "Your life is your own! Don't you have any desire to live? Don't you want to be your own person?"

Rei looks down, thinking to herself. Contemplating on what to say. Nothing within logic or reason came to mind. In fact, Rei never thought of anything like this before, so obviously, she couldn't find an answer. For some reason, she regrets not finding one. Why does she feel these new string of emotion?

"Can't find an answer?" Yui asked Rei.

"I'm sorry… No one has ever asked me these question before. I don't know what I should do… what can I do?" Rei asked, her head lowered, eyes staring to her feet.

"We all have to find the answers on our own." Yui smiled gently, "You don't need to find them right away. They'll come to you in time."

"Will they really?" asked Rei. She felt Yui's soft and warm hand on her redden cheek, caressing it. To Rei's eternal surprise, Yui had a motherly smile on her face, gentle and caring, just like a real mother. And then, another warm feeling over came her. She found herself wrapped in Yui's arms, and her head rested against Yui's chest.

"Yes they will. Discovering them is part of what makes us human." Yui said, as she tenderly hugged Rei.

"I'm not even sure if I am human…" Rei whispered.

"You are you. You are Rei Ayanami. Nothing more or less. Not me, not a means to an end, not a soulless puppet. Just the girl standing here getting a hug. Just Rei." said Yui.

This is strange. Rei never expected she could see such warmth from a simple embrace, let alone touch. Wait. This is more than simple. It was filled with affection. This is called an affectionate hug.

"Dr. Ikari…" Rei mumbled. She found her arms moving on their own. The hesitantly moved to her donor's back.

**(-Reality-)**

Meanwhile, in the control room, an astonishing feat has Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki, and even Gendo shocked.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Ritsuko as she watched the meter on the screen, "Rei's synch ratio! It's higher than Shinji-kun's. It's up to 190% and rising."

"_My god… she's literally connecting with Yui-kun…_" Fuyutsuki thought.

"Yui…" Gendo muttered.

**(-White Void-)**

"You can call me Yui, if you want. Or would mother be better?" Yui pondered, "Since you were born from my DNA and all." she said as she blushed a little, thinking how nice it would be to have a daughter.

"Calling you "Mother" would be… awkward, Dr. Ikari." said Rei.

"Gee, thanks for the observation. Then again, you might be right." Yui said, dryly. "Anyway, I think you should go now. Gendo and the others might be worried about you by now." she said as she let go of Rei.

"Yes…" Rei mumbled, feeling a sense of longing for some reason.

"Oh, and by the way…" Yui put on a wide smile, "I think you would make a fantastic mother, Rei."

Rei's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. She could feel her face heating up.

"Haha! And I think you can trust Shinji. He may not have the healthiest mind, but I'm sure he'll accept you for who you are." assured Yui with a confident smile.

Astonishing. Yui knew of the questions Rei asked Unit 01 earlier. All the proof Rei needed to confirm that Yui was aware of her presence that day, and the best way to answer the questions she posed would be to say it face to face.

_"Anyway, bye for now. Hope we can chat again some time."_ Yui waved goodbye, as she began to fade away.

_"B-Bye…"_

**(-Reality-)**

Rei opened her eyes to time that she has returned to where she was before, in the entry plug, in the real world. She could still feel the heat from her face, due to Yui's comment. She honestly couldn't believe Yui would be that daring, nor could she believe she would answer the question she had asked Unit 01 earlier.

"Rei? Are you alright? Rei?!" Ritsuko asked over the speakers, in a worried tone.

"Y-Yes…" Rei replied, slightly alarmed. It took about a second the realize she was still being watched over by Dr. Akagi and the commanders.

"Rei, did you have success in communicating with Yui?" asked Gendo.

Rei found it hard to answer. Yes, they had clear communication with each other, and they were able to see each other, as well. Quite a departure from before. But, how should she tell him? What should she say about what they talked about in the void?

"Rei?" Gendo called to the blue haired girl.

"…Yes… contact and communication was successful…" Rei answered.

"I see. Did she say anything to you?"

Rei paused, thinking about her next answer, "…Nothing… important…" she answered. She lied to Gendo for the first time in her life. She felt a twinge of guilt for lying to Gendo, but she no idea what to do. For the first time in her life, she is thoroughly confused.

"Hrrmm…" Gendo grew frustrated. "_Why is she hesitating? Is she not telling me everything…?_" Rei is normally obedient, and will listen to whatever toe Supreme Commander tells her. Why is keeping things from him?

"Rei-kun, that's all for today. You can go home now." said Fuyutsuki, in a calm manner to Rei.

"…Yes…" answered Rei.

"Akagi-kun, release Rei from the entry plug." Fuyutsuki orders to Ritsuko.

"Y-Yes, sir." Ritsuko replied, proceeding to eject the entry plug.

"Fuyutsuki…" Gendo muttered to his old teacher.

"Sorry, Ikari, but I don't think you should rush this. We've never anticipated or predicted something like this happening before, and I'm sure Rei didn't expect this to happen either. As it stands, neither she, or any of us have no idea what's going on with Yui-kun. The best solution to finding answers to take slow steps in figuring it out." Fuyutsuki whispers to his old student.

"Hmmm… perhaps you're right." Gendo agreed, and then stood in silence. His only thought was of his wife. "…Yui…" he muttered once more. She's alive in Unit 01 after all. He'll have to make some changes to his plans later. No one must know. Not even those old SEELE bastards who were after her to begin with.

Ritsuko stayed quiet as she released Rei. She could hear what the two men behind her were saying.

"_So, he still only thinks of her…_" Ritsuko thought. She knew Gendo might just be using her like he did her mother, but she can't help herself, feeling attracted to that cold hearted exterior. Perhaps, it wasn't meant to be.

After all, everything started with Rei, who is the apparent key to bringing Yui back, and that's all Gendo cares about.

**(-Later that night-)**

Later that night, Rei walked home after the test was over.

She slowly walk her usual route to her apartment, contemplating everything that happened today. Yui's speech to her about her life and who Rei is.

As she moved her feet, she caressed her cheek. Because it only happened in Rei's mind, the wound was gone immediately after she awoke, but she could still feel the sting, even when the pain itself is gone. Strange. It's very strange.

Minutes later, Rei arrived at her apartment and entered. As always, her apartment room is somewhat empty, apart from the drawers, the desk, the single bed, and the kitchen.

As soon as she could, she stripped herself of her uniform and entered the shower, one of the few things she find pleasant in the world. She stood there, nude while the hot water rained over her pale body.

She still mulled over the recent events. She couldn't help it. All the things Yui Ikari did and said confused her to no end, and it frustrated her.

Yui Ikari. Rei's thoughts have been plagued by this woman for the past few days. Why would Yui bother trying to talk about such things, like "life", with her clone? Yui has much more importance to Gendo and Shinji. Compare to her donor, Rei feels she is worthless in comparison, and that won't change. What does she want Rei to do.

_"So, that's how Gendo raised you? To think nothing of your existence? You don't care if you die? You won't even acknowledge yourself as a separate entity from me? What about the people you've gotten to you in the last fourteen years of your life?"_

The people. To the other people around her, she is just simple, quiet little Rei, who is anti-social. That won't change. To Gendo, she will only be a valuable tool and she will obediently follow his orders. To Shinji, Rei is just a distant classmate and co-worker and co-pilot. To the Second Child, Soryu, Rei is just a freak and a teacher's pet, or some kind of doll. Their views of her will never change. That's what Rei believes.

_"I think you can trust Shinji."_

Trust. Can she truly trust anyone besides Gendo?

_"Your life is your own! Don't you have any desire to live?" _

Live. What reason would Rei want to live for? When and if she dies, she'll just be replaced. But, is there a greater purpose for living?

_"We all have to find answers on our own. You don't need to find them right away. They'll come to you in time."_

Time. The thing that always moves forward. How would time, the uncontrollable accordance of nature, help Rei find those answers?

_"You are you. You are Rei Ayanami."_

"I'm… Rei Ayanami… nothing more… nothing less…?" she mumbled.

She tried to comprehend everything. She tried to understand everything. As hard she could, she tried, but failed miserably. Is it her emotionless nature that makes it so hard to understand? Perhaps so.

"Doctor… what should I do…?" she asked, knowing that there won't be an answer. She knew full well she had to find the answers and figure things by herself, but she clearly doesn't know how.

"Is this how Ikari-kun feels when he tries to find answers to impossible questions…?" Rei asked herself, thinking of the Third Child.

_"You'd make a good mother, Ayanami."_ Shinji's voice echoed into her head. She felt her cheeks burn.

_"I think you'd make a fantastic mother, Rei."_ Yui's voice echoed into her head. Rei closes her eyes. More thoughts carried in, as she eventually existed the shower, drying her body and hair with a towel, as walked to a drawer and took out a plain dress shirt to put on.

Mother. An odd word to Rei. Would she really make a good mother? She never pictured herself the motherly type. Mother simply means an adult woman who is biology, or otherwise, related to a child. There's no special meaning behind it. It was probably a coincidence that she happened to squeeze a wash rag like a mother would. Then again, maybe not, because Rei is the clone of a mother, but even to her, how much she inherits from Yui is a mystery, even to her.

_"You are you. You are Rei Ayanami. Nothing more or less. Not me, not a means to an end, not a soulless puppet. Just the girl standing here getting a hug. Just Rei."_

They are essentially the same entity. Why would Yui think of Rei as a separate entity? She said Rei was born, not created. Like a living being. Why is Yui treat Rei as if she were like a human being, rather than a freakish clone? From Rei's point of view, everything Yui says and does is illogical. Has being stuck in a giant robot like organism made her go crazy? Or was she strange to begin with? Rei has never met the doctor before, so of course she wouldn't know.

Alas, everything Rei has mulled over draws a blank. Maybe it's impossible to understand.

Her originally nude form now dressed in her dress shirt, Rei descends upon her bed, covered herself with the blanket, and slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

BW: And that's it for chapter 02. Rei has quite a bit of thinking to do, doesn't she? See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding Time

**Dearest Mother chapter 03: Bonding Time**

BW: Okay, this chapter has Rei interacting with Shinji and some of the other characters. I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

**(I don't own anything related the Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

* * *

Morning came in Rei's apartment. The sunlight hit her face, killing her peaceful slumber instantly.

Rei awoke, groggy from her events last night. She had gotten home late because of this, and evidently didn't get enough sleep last night. Thanks to that, she decided it best not to go school today. Just sleep for a while longer and rest up to go tomorrow.

She simply returned to bed, and did her best to ignore the construction workers tearing down that one side of the building they're working on.

She did quite a bit of thinking last night, and none of it helped her sleep much. Right now, all she wants to think about is sleep.

Some hours later, Rei heard light banging on her front door, forcing her to wake up again.

"Ayanami, are you here?" Shinji's voice called. If he's here, then school must have ended today. Rei, feeling it polite to answer the door for Shinji, decides to walk to and open it for him, despite her tiredness.

Now, they stand face to face.

"What is it…?" Rei asked, rubbing her eye.

"I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" asked Shinji. Inwardly, he is glad that Rei didn't turn up naked like she did the first time he came over. That was the most awkward thing that ever happened between them, especially since it had officially the first time they would talk to each other.

"I…" Rei paused, looking for a plausible excuse for the boy in front of her to buy. She was told not to speak of Yui and the synch test last night by Gendo. She can't talk about it, not even to Shinji. The only thing she can do is lie for the time being. "I was asked by Dr. Akagi to assist her with something."

"Huh? Like what exactly?"

"It's nothing important…" Rei answered, her eyes veering from his direction. What she said was all a lie. She lied to Shinji, and for some reason, feels guilty for not telling him the truth. But, what choice does she have? Gendo and Ritsuko specifically told her not to say anything about Yui Ikari to Shinji or anyone else, so lying is the only way to keep Yui and Rei's activities with Unit 01 a secret.

"I see…" Shinji said, "So, I guess it took all evening then?"

"Yes…"

Shinji paused for a minute before handing Rei some handout sheets. "Here, the class rep asked me to give these to you."

Rei wordlessly took the handouts in her hands. She remembered how dedicated the class representative is to her position. Admirable indeed, but it wasn't any of her concern.

"I guess I'll be going now." he said as he turned with a small smile, "Get some rest. Sorry for waking you." he bid as prepared to wake home.

Rei gazed at Shinji as he was leaving. Thinking about it now, from the times they spoke in the past, Shinji seemed as if he was looking for his own purpose in life. Could it have been through fighting in the Eva? In Unit 01, where his mother's soul resides unbeknownst to himself? Has he found his purpose, and found the answers that Rei has found so difficult to find? Perhaps asking him will in enlighten her. Shinji may be more awkward she is, but maybe he could help her find the answers she's looking for. Besides, Yui said she can trust Shinji.

"Ikari-kun…" she called to him meekly. Naturally, this is her first time asking these questions, so she's unsure of to do it properly.

"Yeah?" Shinji replied, stopping in his tracks.

"If… if you were looking for a purpose in life… how would you go about finding it?" asked Rei, not really thinking.

"Huh?"

"How do you form bonds? How can you trust others? How do you find the answers to life, and how do you know what your purpose for life is?" she asked, pretty much throwing everything out there.

"S-Slow down, Ayanami! I'm kinda lost here." said Shinji._ "What's going on with her?"_ he wondered.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Rei apologized, "It's just that… I thought I knew what my purpose in life was; to obey Commander Ikari's ever word faithfully, and defend humanity until I die, but… I've been thinking a lot lately. About finding answers to questions that… someone just recently asked me." Rei paused in the middle of that sentence, as not to give any hint to Shinji who had asked her the questions that have been plaguing her. "I haven't been able to come up with any answers of my own. No matter how much I contemplate, I can't comprehend any of it. I'm unsure… I don't know to do…" she couldn't explain why, but she felt rather sad as she explained her predicament.

"Uhh…" Shinji couldn't find a proper way answer Rei's question. He was simply amazed how much thought Rei has given this. While he wondered who this mystery person is, Shinji felt compelled to help Rei find the answers. If she beginning to break out of her shell, and looking for the answers to life's greatest mysteries, then maybe there's hope for her, and possible this whole world. "W-Well, It's a first for me too. But, I don't think anyone is born knowing the answers. Finding them as you grow older and learn new things is part of life's greatest challenges."

"Really?" Rei asked, paying attention intently.

"Yeah. Of course, everyone knows it's not easy to find the answers. How they discover them is up to themselves. I'm still doing some searching myself, so I don't have any answers I can give you."

"I see…" Rei said, hanging her head. So he didn't have the answers. That's too bad. Now, what will she do?

Seeing this, Shinji worked quickly to find something that could be of help to Rei. He found one thing, and hoped it would prove useful to her. "Why don't you try making friends?"

"Me… make friends?" Rei's head retracted back up to look at Shinji in surprise.

"Yeah. Forming bonds and trusting others, that's how you go about making friends if I'm not mistaken. Toji, Kensuke and I are good friends, because of the bond we forged, and I trust the both of them. What they said to me in their message during our battle against the fifth angel gave me a lot of encouragement."

"Friends can… encourage you?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, that's right." smiled Shinji, warmly, "Friends aren't just people you trust. They're people who support you as best they can. Making friends is probably your quickest way to finding the answers you're looking for."

"How can friends help me find the answers? Would they really support me? In fact, can someone like me make friends?" asked Rei, clearly unsure of how to make friends, and it pained her, clearly shown on her face.

"You never know unless you try, Ayanami. If you want, I can be your friend. I promise I'll help in any way I can, so don't hesitate to call on me. Though, I don't know what help I can be." Shinji continued to smile, while lightly scratching his left cheek. Something in him just feels glad to be having this conversation. Rei opened up to him with these questions, and he's willfully giving her advice. He never thought he would hit it off so well with her.

Rei, meanwhile, is taken aback, wondering if he truly means that. "You… You'll really be my friend?"

"Yeah. When you think about it, us being pilots is something of a friendship itself, right? So, we're already friends." Shinji answered.

Rei cheeks turned a faint color of pink. She could practically feel them heating up. "Th… thank you…" Rei said, still dumbfounded.

"No problem." Shinji nodded, "I'd better be going now. Get some rest, okay Rei. Hope to see tomorrow at school." said Shinji, as he turned around to walked off to head home.

"H-Hm…" Rei said, watching as Shinji leaves. She goes back in and closes the door. She stood there for what seemed like an hour before retiring to bed once more.

Now, it is late in afternoon, as the sun was going down, and soon the day turned to night.

Laying on her belly in bed, with arms folded under her pillow, Rei sank into deep silence before mumbling, "…'Thank you'… words of gratitude… I've never used them before… not even with him…" she said, referencing Gendo, who Rei followed for the entirety of her life.

Shinji is the first person she ever said them to. There's something about him that makes her feel comfortable with her life. Before, she never really cared if Shinji was there or not. She had her duty and loyalty to Gendo to fulfill, and that's all that mattered. Now, it feels different. She's been trying to rethink her view and purpose in life. It's all thanks Yui and her son's influence.

After a while, Rei eventually drifts asleep.

**(-Meanwhile: Misato's Apartment-)**

After getting home to Misato's apartment, Shinji sits in the chair in his room. He thinks about what he and Rei discussed today.

It's the first time Rei has ever expressed herself like this. If she wants to learn her 'true purpose' is, she may need help, and Shinji has offered to give it. The only problem is, he doesn't know much to life's greatest questions either. His suggestion that Rei make friends should be a fresh start, but that might be difficult, considering her personality. How is this going to work out?

"This is going to be tough…" Shinji muttered.

"What's going to be tough?" asked Misato, who was standing right behind the Third Child.

"Eh? Misato-san?" Shinji gasped as he jerked to face Misato.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but I just noticed your door was open." said Misato, pointing at the door.

"Oh, hehe… I guess I absentmindedly left it open."

"So I noticed." Misato said, "So, you look like something's on your mind. Care to say?"

"Hmm… it's nothing serious… wait, maybe it is…"

"Ohh? Could it be you've made lady friend at school today?" Misato smirked, gathering an idea that wasn't really what Shinji was thinking about.

"I wouldn't say that… but, I talked with Ayanami earlier today."

"Huh, Rei? Why?" Misato asked, surprised somewhat.

"Well… the thing is, she wasn't at school today. She was asleep most of the day in her apartment. Apparently, she was helping Dr. Akagi with something. She said it wasn't anything important, though…"

"Okay, so what's so important about talking to her?" asked Misato.

"She said she was looking for answers..." said Shinji, "Answers about life, bonds, and trust."

This makes Misato confused, "Answers about life, bonds, and trust? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. But, she asked me how to form bonds, trust others, and how to find a purpose in life."

"Oh wow. She's really thinking about stuff, isn't she?" exclaimed a surprised Misato. She knew Rei takes a lot of things seriously, but she didn't think she tell Shinji of people know about it.

"Yeah." Shinji nodded, "But, she doesn't know how to do any of it, so she asked me about it. I haven't answers myself, but I'd like help her find hers. To help her find those answers. I decided to become her friend. So now, I wanna help her in any way I can. I mean, friends help each other, right?"

"Yeah. As the old saying goes, "what are friends for?". It's good that you and Rei became friends." smiled Misato, "I think whatever you two decide will have a good outcome. Just don't give up too early, otherwise, the mysteries of life will go unsolved."

"Thanks, Misato-san." Shinji thanked.

Misato chuckled, proud that Shinji has found something worth while to do, and making the choice on his own. Sure, he and Asuka seemed to have found some common ground despite the arguments, but she wondered when will Rei start opening up to people. The first person she opens up to is Shinji, surprisingly. Misato hoped the future of these children stays bright.

Meanwhile, Asuka was listening in on them. She didn't really intend to, but apparently, she was intrigued. "So, Wonder Girl is looking is for the impossible." Asuka whispered, with her back leaned against the wall. "Answers to Life, huh…" she muttered, "Hmph! No matter how you look at it, there's no way a doll like her is going to find answers to something so pointless." Asuka walks back to the living room to watch her shows. In her mind, Rei's only purpose in life is just to be an obedient, adorable little doll for the Supreme Commander, nothing more or less. There's no point in forming bonds or trusting others if you're a doll.

**(-The Next day: After School-)**

School hours have just ended. Everyone in the pilots class is about to leave for home.

Rei is also back in school, after the much needed rest at home. To her, it was another day spend at school, with nothing of particular interest to her, expect finding for those answer she's still looking for.

"Ah! So ends another stressful day of school!" sighed Toji, before turning to Shinji, "Shinji, if you don't have any plan, why don't we hit a fast food joint?"

"Yeah, I don't have any tests or training to do at the base today, so I'm game." smiled Shinji, standing up with his school bag. He, Toji, and Kensuke were about walk out of the door, but were stopped by the voice of Asuka.

"Hold it!" Asuka called to the three, "Did you forget about my lunch today, or what?!"

"I told you, I was busy. The cafeteria food wasn't that bad, was it?" retorted Shinji.

"I'll tell you what's bad! When a woman is denied good food!" yelled Asuka to Shinji.

While the two were bickering, Toji and Kensuke whisper to each other while observing the two.

"Tell me something, do women like fast food?" Toji asked Kensuke.

"Some do. But, it probably won't matter to her, as long as she has something good in her belly." Kensuke whispered to Toji.

"Yep. Pretty soon, she's gonna turn into a fat princess…" Toji nodded while smirking. Kensuke nodded in agreement.

"You know, I'm fully capable of hearing the both of you." Asuka said to the two, with her eyes ominously glowing.

**_SLAP! SLAP!_**

Toji and Kensuke stood, with red palm marks on their faces. They said nothing, but clearly, they were pain from the sting from Asuka's infamous slap attack.

"Now, as punishment for forgetting to make my lunch, you're going to treat me to wherever you guys plan to go." Asuka said to Shinji.

"You're not gonna complain when we get there, right?" asked Shinji with a deadpan expression.

"You have my word as a pilot!" Asuka smirked proudly.

"Whatever." Shinji said. He spots Rei about to leave for home soon after. Just then, Shinji had an idea. "Hey, can you give me a minute? There's someone I'd like to invite with us."

"Huh? Who?" before she could get an answer, Shinji walked away from Asuka.

"Ayanami!" Shinji called to Rei. Upon hearing his voice, Rei turned her head to face him.

"Hm? What's wrong, Ikari-kun?"

"Nothing. Asuka, me and my friends are gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come with us?" asked Shinji.

"M-Me…?" Rei gasped in surprise.

"You're inviting Wonder Girl?!" Asuka asked loudly, strutting over angrily to Shinji and Rei. Rei gives her an annoyed look as well.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" asked Shinji.

"W-Well, nothing really! But, if you wanna take the teacher's pet, be my guest. I can stand to hang out with her at least a little bit." Asuka said.

"I don't really need your permission." Shinji said to Asuka, who dropped her jaw to that comment, before turning back to Rei, "Well, what do you say? Wanna come?"

"S-Sure… if you don't mind me coming…" Rei answered meekly.

"Of course, I don't mind." Shinji smiled. He turns to Toji and Kensuke to ask them if they wouldn't mind either. They were a bit confused at first, but agreed nonetheless.

**(-In the city-)**

The five students through the city streets as they search for an eatery.

"So, where are you gents taking us ladies." Asuka asked to the boys.

"Why should you care?" Toji asked.

"Because, obviously, you three, like proper gentlemen, of which you are probably incapable, are going to treat us ladies. That's why!" Asuka stated as she kicked him in the butt, to which Toji winched.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Kensuke scolded at Toji.

"I'm a glutton for punishment…" Toji moaned, rubbing his sore rear.

"I'm fine paying for my own food." Rei said.

"No way! When guys and girls go out, the guy is suppose to treat the girl. That's how it works!" Asuka states, "Though with these guys, I doubt we'll get anything good."

Rei just ignores arrogant Asuka's words, since this kind of information is virtually irrelevant to her.

** (-Local fast food joint: Wes Burger-)**

The teens eventually reach their destination at a local fast restaurant named Wes Burger. The Burger comes from the enormous hamburger on top of the medium sized building.

"This is where we're going to eat?! You must be joking!" Asuka glared at the boys with annoyance. "Are you trying to fatten me up?!"

"Look at that. She's already complaining." Toji frowned.

"And here she said she wouldn't complain." said Kensuke.

"As a pilot, yes! But it's different story as a woman, right, Wonder Girl?" Asuka turns to Rei, who once again ignores her. "Hello, Wonder Girl?" Asuka called to Rei, only to be unintentionally ignored, which is something Asuka hates more than anything.

Rei has her mind elsewhere. She was looking at that burger on the building.

"Ayanami? Are you alright?" Shinji asked as he walked up to her, only to be surprised when Rei suddenly wiped her head towards him.

"This place... has meat." Rei said plainly.

"Oh that's right. You're vegetarian." Shinji remembered. When Misato said she'd treat them to stake after their battle with the tenth Angel, Rei said she didn't want to eat meat. To make things easier on Misato's paycheck, they went to a ramen shop instead, with Rei joining them.

"Seriously? Guess we should have gone somewhere else." Kensuke sighed.

"So, you're one of those "save the animal" types, huh?" asked Toji.

"No. I just don't like meat." Rei answered.

"Don't be a hippy! Eating meat is a perfectly natural thing to do for living things! You'd just be wasting precious life if you didn't meat!" Asuka yelled.

Rei didn't respond with words. She just stared Asuka.

This immediately irks Asuka, "What?! You wanna fight?!"

"C'mon, Asuka! You don't wanna be here either, so we should just look for another place to eat, okay?"

"No. It's fine. I'll dine here..." Asuka takes a short pause before she roughly grabs Rei's wrist and drags her along. "And I'll teach Wonder Girl how to eat properly!"

"I know now how to eat. I just don't eat meat." Rei stated unemotionally.

"Shut up and quite being stupid!" Asuka retorted.

The boys just stare at the girls arguing.

"I see those two get along poorly, as always." Kensuke said first.

"Yeah." Toji agreed. He turns to Shinji, "Hey, Shinji, I know this might seem dumb to ask, but why do those two not like each other so much?"

"Hmm... I don't know." answered an unsure Shinji, "Maybe it's because of their contrasting personalities."

"Yeah. Like Ayanami being unemotionally, while Soyru shows emotion." Kensuke added.

"Yeah. And because of that, they don't understand each other well."

Moments after, the rest of the teens went inside Wes Burger. After placing their orders, Toji and Kensuke decide to have an eating contest, to see who can eat the most before getting too full, with Shinji simply being a spectator. Rei and Asuka just sat at table opposite to theirs.

Meanwhile, Asuka is busy glaring at Rei, who ordered a veggie burger and quietly ate it, taking small bites at a time.

"Your meal will get cold if you keep glaring at me." Rei said, unaffected by the glares Asuka's giving her.

"That's only because you're here." Asuka grumbled.

"My presence has nothing to do with it. You are choosing to ignore it yourself."

"Shut up! I'll eat when I feel like it!" Asuka retorts, and then began angrily biting into her chase burger, while Rei continues to eat quietly.

Meanwhile, Shinji notices the girls interacting. Seems Asuka failed her attempt at "teaching" Rei how to eat meat. He figured as much. They got along, like, at all. There's no way Rei would listen to anything Asuka had to say.

"Hey, Shinji! You're supposed to be our witness to see who wins! Now, witness!" Toji demanded, with quite a bit of food in his mouth.

"Yes, sir..." Shinji sighed. The contest continued, with Toji eventually coming out the winner.

**(-Later that afternoon-)**

Later, after finishing their meals, and eating contest, the teens walk home as the sun began to set.

"Ahh! That was good eats!" Toji chirped.

"Too bad we only ended at a tie." Kensuke groaned, holding his stomach, as he ate too much for comfort.

Shinji and Asuka walked behind them.

"They're just like children." Asuka muttered, annoyed by their happy go lucky nature.

"I think they're fine like that. After all, it's not every day we can eat out like this." said Shinji.

"It would've been more pleasant without Wonder Girl." Asuka jeered, referring to Rei, who is walking behind the two.

"Asuka, I know you and Ayanami don't get along, but at least try this once to be nice to her today." Shinji pleaded.

"And how am I suppose to do that when she's acting so weird?! Well, weirder than usual, but you know what I mean!"

"I know, but…" Shinji paused, looking back towards Rei, who still quietly walks a fair distance away, "She asked a lot of things the other day, and I promised I'd help any I can." Shinji said.

"What? About bonds and trust, and all that philosophical crap?"

Shinji stops in his tracks upon hearing what Asuka said. "You were listening to me and Misato-san last night, weren't you Asuka?" Shinji asked, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, I was. Though, I wasn't really planning on it." answered Asuka.

"Asuka..."

"Why bother with her anyway?" asked Asuka, "She's an emotionless girl. There's no way she can make friends and find a meaning in life. No matter how you look at it, Wonder Girl is just a doll for the commanders to play with."

"That's not true! Ayanami's not a doll!" Shinji shouted, surprising Asuka, "I know she's not the best at showing her emotions, and she's a complete mystery, but when she asked me how to form bonds, trust people, and find a purpose in life, she looked so sad and confused. I think she really wants help on how to do those things."

Asuka, initially stunned by Shinji's reproach, gathers her nerves again, "And how do plan to help her?! Hold her hand? Fat chance! She won't change, no matter what!"

"It doesn't matter what you say, Asuka. She asked me for help, and I won't leave her alone." said Shinji. His expression, and the tone of his voice shows how much he refuses to let Rei figure things out on her own.

Asuka is again stunned. Weak-willed and spineless Shinji is taking it so seriously. She scowls for a bit, and her turning up her nose to the air, and trots away, "Fine! Do what you want!" she retorts while storming away.

Shinji sighed to himself. He almost couldn't believe he stood up to Asuka like that. He was pretty defensive of Rei too. It wasn't a bad thing, though. Shinji decided to be Rei's friend and help her understand everything she asked him. Naturally, he wants to protect her too.

"Ikari-kun." Rei's voice whispered into Shinji's ear. He flinched slightly and turns to see Rei standing behind him.

"Ayanami?" Shinji gasped. Up until Rei called to him, he forgot she was walking behind him and Asuka.

"You didn't have to stand up for me. What the Second says doesn't matter to me." Rei said.

"But, it does matter to me." said Shinji, steeling himself, "You're my friend, remember? I promised you I'd help find the answers, too. And I plan to keep it."

"Ikari-kun..." a stunned Rei uttered. The way he said that surprised her considerably.

"Let's go, Ayanami." Shinji gestured with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yes..." Rei nodded, lowering her head to hide the blush in her cheeks. She walks alongside Shinji. "Thank you..." she mumbled. It appears Yui was right; she can trust him.

"Hm? Did you say something, Ayanami?" asked Shinji, thinking he heard Rei say something.

"Nothing." Rei answered quickly.

**(-Later that Night: Unit 01's Cage-)**

Late at night, and most of the staff in NERV have gone home. Except, there's one visitor in Eva Unit 01's cage.

Rei sat in front of Unit 01 for what seemed like hours. She stared at its face, as if waiting for it to respond to her presence, or wondering if it, rather Yui knows she's here. Rei decided she wanted to talk, but about what she didn't know. She decided to walk about Shinji and what he did today.

"I... went out with Ikari-kun, the Second, and their friends today." she began, "He invited me to come with them and I said yes. The Second and I didn't get along. I don't think we ever will. She thinks I'm a doll. But, Ikari-kun stood up for me. He said that he's my friend, and he promised he'd help me find the answers. The answers you asked for. The answers I couldn't give you. But, you were right. I can trust him, and I feel... I can't describe it, but..."

"So, Yui-kun did say some important things." a familiar calm old voice next to her. Rei turned and saw the owner of the voice, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki, with his ever calm smile. He was doing some last listen paperwork and was about go home, but he found Rei wandering to Unit 01's cage. He decided to follow her, hoping to find out what she's up to in the middle of the night. He never imagine she would be talking with an Evangelion like its a normal person.

"Sub Commander Fuyutsuki..." Rei gaped, almost surprised to see him.

"Relax. I'm not here scold you or anything." said Fuyutsuki, "It is quite late, though. Kids shouldn't be out this long."

"I'm sorry." Rei apologized to the sub commander, as she stood up. She knew coming down here might get her in trouble, but she wanted to tell Yui more about what happened today. She felt it was important to do so.

"I told you, it's alright." Fuyutsuki reassured, before turning to the Unit 01. "It looks like Yui asked you a few questions. It doesn't appear to be about NERV in any way, though."

"You were listening?"

"Not intentionally. But, I must admit my surprise watching you converse with Unit 01." Fuyutsuki said, "However, you were really trying to talk with Yui, weren't you?"

"Yes." said Rei, simply.

"Tell me. What kind of things did she ask you?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Rei hesitated to answer. Will she say it was nothing, like she did with Commander Ikari? Will it be alright to tell Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki?

"You don't need to hide anything. I think I have a good idea. But, I'd like to hear know what it is you're looking for." smiled Fuyutsuki.

Rei, although still a bit hesitating, began to tell the old man, "Answers... about trusting in others, forming bonds, and finding a reason to live. She asked me about these things, but I haven't come up with any answers on my own." Rei paused, and looks at the robotic face of Unit 01, "I wonder, if she's angry with me." Rei wondered, hoping she didn't disappoint Yui.

"I doubt she would be." assured Fuyutsuki, "You just started looking for those answers, no? And, it looks Shinji-kun is helping you. By his own choice it seems."

"By his own choice..."

"From what I can understand from the boy, it seems he believes that whatever decision he makes is bound to be wrong. That's why let's others tell him what to do. Your case appears to be different. He stood up to Asuka-kun and defended you. I think that's something positive, wouldn't you agree?"

"... Yes..." Rei whispered. She found herself confused. She never interacted with anyone beside Shinji and Gendo. Now, she's talking with Fuyutsuki, which is probably a first for the both of them.

"Hehe... I just realized. I'm not sure if I ever talked with you like this before." Fuyutsuki chuckled.

"I have too..."

"I'm sure you're aware, but the answers you're looking for are difficult to find. Know one can just know them by heart. It takes time and patience to find your friends and your purpose. Do you understand, Rei?"

"Yes. Sub commander Fuyutsuki." Rei replied instantly.

"Good. Now then, I'd like to keep this conversation going, but I must recommend going home before it gets too late." said Fuyutsuki.

"Yes sir." Rei complied, and was about to leave the cage. She wanted to talk with Unit 01 a bit longer, but an order from the commanders are absolute in her mind.

"Wait." Fuyutsuki called, making Rei stop, "Good luck with your search." he smiled.

"Yes. Thank you." Rei said, and left the Eva's cage and went home.

Meanwhile, Fuyutsuki looks up at motionless Unit 01. "Yui-kun. Are you by chance guiding this girl to true happiness?"

* * *

BW: That's it for this chapter. A review wanted see Shinji's perspective in the story. I was planning on putting Shinji's perspective in anyway. And yes, I'm going have Shinji grow a spine. That's probably why the anime ended so horrible, Shinji never grows a spine, and even if it did at a few points in the series, it would just disappear instantly and he goes back to being an emotional wreck. So, standing up to Asuka and defending Rei is the first step to Shinji gaining confidence and keeping it. Plus, we have old man Fuyutsuki lending some helpful advice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to update soon.


End file.
